The present nvention relates to medical appliances, and, more particularly, to medical appliances which are particula ly well adapted for use as ostomy applian es.
It is a primary object of the present invention to afford a novel medical appliance which is particularly well adapted for use around a stoma opening in a patient for receivin drainage from the stoma of such a patient.
Ostomy appliances of the nature o which the present invention generally relates have been heretofore known in the art, being shown, for example, in United States Letters Patent such as Gricks U.S. Pat. No. 1,922,763 issued Aug. 15, 1933; Perry U.S. Pat. No. 2,648,675, issued July 27, 1954; Tezak U.S. Pat. No. 3,040,745, issued June 26, 962; Kanter U.S. Pat. No. 3,366, 14, issued Jan. 30, 1968; and Nielson U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,420, issued Sept. 15, 1970.
Ostomy appliances of such a nature, heretofore known in the art, hav had several inherent disadvantages, such as, for example, being uncomfortable for the patient o wear; failing to protect portions of the patient's body, and, in some instances, actually causing injury to the same; causing irritation to the skin of the patient; not being effective to prevent the seepage of fluids and other matter from the stoma opening, or the like, of a patient onto the skin of the patient; not being effectively held in proper position on a patient; not being readily removable and replaceable; being complicated in construction and operation; or being difficult and expensive to manufacture, and the like. It is an important object of the present invention to overcome such disadvantages.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel ostomy appliance which is highly effective to prevent or reduce seepage from a stoma opening onto the skin of a patient.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel ostomy appliance for mounting around the stoma opening of a patient for receiving stoma drainage, and which appliance is so constructed that effective protection is afforded against injury to the stoma.
Yet another object of the present invention is to afford a novel ostomy appliance which embodies disposable patient-engaging pad portions and disposable drainage-receiving receptacle portions, which portions are constituted and arranged in a novel and expeditious manner.
A further object of the present invention is to afford a novel ostomy appliance which may be quickly and easily removed from, and replaced on the body of a patient.
An object ancillary to the foregoing is to enable such removal and replacement to be quickly and easily effected without causing damage or irritation to the body of the patient.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel ostomy appliance which is practical and efficient in operation, and which may be readily and economically produced commercially.
Other and further objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description and claims and are illustrated in the accompanying drawings which, by way of illustration, show the preferred embodiment of the present invention and the principles thereof and what I now consider to be the best mode in which I have contemplated applying these principles. Other embodiments of the invention embodying the same or equivalent principles may be used and structural changes may be made as desired by those skilled in the art without departing from the present invention and the purview of the appended claims.